


The Social Hierarchy

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Ymir and Krista never made sense, but neither did high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? writing the dumb high school au nobody asked for?? It’s more likely than you think
> 
> This fic is labeled as completed, but I actually have no idea if I will continue this, it pretty much depends on if people want me to or not. I have a pretty good idea of where I want it to go, so if you like this and wanna see more then lemme know! I hope you like my shitty au lol

No one understood why Ymir and Krista were friends.

It made sense that Krista would be nice to Ymir, because Krista was nice to _everyone_. She treated the biggest losers in school like they were somehow equal to her on the social ladder, despite the fact that she was easily the most popular girl in Trost High. Although she was gifted at making people feel good about themselves, she never went out of her way to talk to or spend time with social bottom feeders for any reason other than necessity, or “charity work” - in other words, helping them with anything she could for no reason other than to be helpful. The fact that she chose to spend most of her time with someone who _would_ be one of the school’s biggest outcasts if not for her friendship with Krista was a mystery.

It was equally confusing to people why _Ymir_ liked _Krista_. Ymir was the embodiment of rebellion, and she always made her hatred for the jocks and popular kids very clear, so it made no sense that her best friend was the head cheerleader.

According to all logic, the two of them should have hated each other.

All of Krista’s teammates hated Ymir, but they never said it in front of Krista. The one time Hitch mentioned what a freak Ymir was, she got a glare from Krista that was terrifying for no reason other than the fact that it came from the sweetest girl in school. That was the last time anyone said a negative word about Ymir in her vicinity; not that it stopped them from saying things behind their backs.

It would be a lie to say her other friends weren’t as jealous as they were confused. Once, Mina tried calling Krista ‘Historia’ like Ymir did, and all she got was an uncomfortable look and a polite request to not call her that again.

Even though it was common knowledge, people never stopped whispering about their friendship and coming up with new theories. Was Ymir blackmailing her and forcing her to be her friend? Was the always sympathetic Krista just pretending to be Ymir’s friend out of pity? Was Ymir an alien with mind control powers? No one knew, but plenty of people wondered.

Ymir didn’t particularly care what they thought about her or her relationship with Krista. No one in the school had a good opinion of her, and it’s not like them being bitter about the fact that she was with Krista all the time made things worse than they already were. They would just have to deal with it.

* * *

One of the few good parts about Ymir’s days were in the morning, when she met Krista at her locker before class. Most of the time, Krista was early, so Ymir didn’t have to wait. Unfortunately, she received a text from Krista on Wednesday morning telling her that she was running late, leaving her to stand awkwardly by her locker in the middle of the hall.

Ymir grimaced when she approached Krista’s locker and saw Hanna Diamant and Hitch Dreyes standing in front of it, chattering noisily about something irrelevant. The moment they caught sight of Ymir, their expressions changed to obvious distaste. Why did Krista have to choose _today_ of all days to be late?

She considered leaving and waiting somewhere else, but they had already seen her. To leave now would make it seem like she was afraid of them, which would be a thousand times worse than anything they could say to her face.

They started snickering as soon as she walked over, whispering to each other in a way that was too animated to be real. They were clearly just trying to get a rise out of her, and she was worried that due to her current mood, it was working.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she leaned back against the locker next to Krista’s and closed her eyes, trying to block them out.

“What’s wrong, Ymir?” Hitch leered, her voice syrupy sweet. “Did your alarm wake you up before your wet dream about Krista ended?”

“Choke on a dick, Dreyes,” Ymir responded without opening her eyes. She was not at all in the mood to engage in verbal combat.

Hitch was about to fire back something much more graphic when Krista hurried over to them.

“Sorry I’m late!” She to apologized to Ymir before turning to Hitch and Hanna.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“We need you to approve our routine for the pep rally,” Hitch said, handing her a clip board detailing the routine. “It’s a little long, but I think we can keep it interesting if we have you.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. _Kiss ass._

“It looks great,” Krista confirmed with a friendly smile.

“I also wanted to talk to you about _Reiner’s_ post game party on Friday,” Hitch added, innuendo heavy in her voice. “You’re gonna be there, right? He’d be _so_ bummed if you weren’t.”

Ymir clenched her fists inside her pockets, her nails digging into her palms.

“Franz told me he’s been talking about you nonstop,” Hanna added. “Plus, him being the top nominee for homecoming king, you being the top nominee for queen…” she trailed off, making her implications clear. Ymir wanted to punch the wall. Or Hanna. Preferably both.

Krista laughed. “I’m not completely sure what my schedule will be like, but I’ll try to make it. Reiner’s parties are always fun.” Her eyes widened when an idea came to her.

“Ymir!” She said excitedly. “Why don’t you come to the party on Friday?”

 _“What?”_ Ymir and Hitch cried at once, equally dismayed at the idea.

“You’ve never been to a party with me, and I think it would be fun to have you there,“ Krista responded brightly.

“K-Krista, hold on,” Hitch stuttered, “you can’t be serious, right?”

She gave Hitch a polite, but vaguely challenging look. “I think it would be nice if Ymir came.”

 _“Nice?”_ Ymir exclaimed, “you think I’d have a nice time at a party with these-“ Krista shot her a disapproving glance, and she closed her mouth reluctantly. Over Krista’s shoulder, Hitch mouthed the word _“whipped”_ with a smug grin. If Krista wasn’t standing in between them, Ymir would have gone straight for Hitch’s cheap extensions.

Krista turned to Hitch. “Tell Reiner I’m a maybe, okay?”

Hitch forced a smile so fake it looked painful. “For sure,” she confirmed stiffly. “Talk to you later!”

Ymir could practically see the steam coming from Hitch’s ears as she and Hanna walked quickly away, whispering to each other furiously.

“I know I’ve said this at least once,” Ymir began as Krista went through her locker to get her things for her first class, “But your friends are cunts.”

Krista sighed as she unscrewed a tube of bright lipgloss and dabbed it onto her lips in her small locker mirror. Ymir could smell the artificial strawberry from where she was standing. She would have hated it if it was on anyone other than Krista.

“They don’t mean to be. They just don’t have a filter sometimes.” She gave Ymir a stern look in the mirror. “You aren’t exactly the queen of tact yourself.”

“I think it’s better to lack tact than humanity, don’t you?” She responded tiredly.

Ignoring her question, Krista turned so that she was facing Ymir and could look at her seriously. “I really want you to come to the party. Maybe you’ll realize they aren’t so bad.”

Ymir raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Krista rolled her eyes.

“Or, maybe _they’ll_ realize _you_ aren’t so bad.”

“There it is,” Ymir confirmed. “You think bringing me to this party will make your friends stop seeing me as some scary freak, right?”

Krista sighed again, although this time it sounded more like a whine.

“They just don’t know you. I thought spending real time with you in a fun place might give them a chance.” She stepped closer and took one of Ymir’s hands in hers. “And, frankly, _I_ would have way more fun if you were there. So please, consider it?”

Ymir turned her head to the side before Krista could see her cheeks turn red.

“I’ll think about it.” She said abruptly. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Thank you!” Krista exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ymir’s waist. Ymir sighed and returned the embrace.

“If I go to this, you owe me big time,” she warned. “And don’t expect me to be doing any socializing.”

Krista nodded. “Want me to marry you?” She teased.

“If you do, I’ll go to as many bullshit jock parties as you want,” Ymir replied with a humorous smirk, hoping she didn’t notice her blush. Krista laughed.

“For now, would you settle for some brownies? Say yes and I’ll bring them on Friday.”

Damn. Krista made amazing brownies. Also, Krista was adorable, and it was virtually impossible for Ymir to say no to her.

“Fine,” She gave in with a resigned sigh, “But _only_ for the brownies.”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” She said cheerfully, pulling Ymir down to kiss her cheek and leaving a pink stain. “I’ll see you at lunch!”

Ymir groaned and let her head fall back against a locker as Krista went off to class. Her lipgloss was sticky and smelled way to sweet, but Ymir wanted to fucking douse herself in it.

Being in blatantly in love with the most oblivious person on the planet was challenging, to say the least.

They’d known each other since fifth grade, and for almost their entire eight year friendship, Ymir had been hopelessly in love with her. She didn’t even try to keep it a secret; Krista just never got it, mistaking all her affection for either a joke or simply close friendship.

On the one hand, this meant that Ymir could be as close and intimate as she wanted without Krista realizing what it meant and running away; on the other hand, it felt like a stab in the gut every time one of her sincere comments was seen as comedic and laughed off.

She arrived to class in a shit mood, which made her naturally intimidating aura even more so. The only people in the class who were unfazed by it were Connie and Sasha, who had known her too long be be nervous.

“Ymir!” Sasha called, beckoning her over. Ymir sat in the desk in front of her and turned around to face her.

“Hm?” She hummed, uninterested.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?“

She really hated talking about anything having to do with her social life (or lack thereof, mostly), but she knew Sasha wouldn’t leave her alone until she did.

“Historia invited me to Reiner’s post game party this Friday,” she responded, bored. “I told her I might go.”

Connie’s eyes widened. “You? At a party? Are you sure you aren’t gonna get sick? You’re allergic to fun, right?”

Ymir glared at him. “I’m only going because Historia wants me to. Trust me, the last thing I want is to spend the night with a bunch of drunk meat heads and their skanky girlfriends.”

“Connie and I are probably going too, and I think Jean and Marco are also,” Sasha added, “It’ll be cool if everyone goes together!”

“Are you even going for the party, or just the free food?” Connie questioned.

“Who says I can’t go for both?” Sasha replied with a toothy grin. Ymir sighed.

“Do whatever you want,” she drawled, turning around in her seat, “just don’t expect me to be part of your clown crew.”

Connie huffed. “Do you even _know_ how to not be an asshole?”

Ymir gave a half hearted grunt in response, not bothering with a comeback.

She was tired, and Friday was way too close.

She really _was_ whipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so!! I got some feedback here and on tumblr and decided to continue this :) No clue how long it'll be, probably at least 6 or 7 chapters. We'll see.  
> 

Krista loved Fridays.  
She loved wearing her uniform and feeling like she was part of a team, like she was contributing to others. She loved being seen, and knowing that other people actually saw her as useful and good for something. When she was out of the field, waving her pom poms and smiling so wide it hurt, she actually felt like she mattered.

She wanted to believe that she was cheering for the team, but the truth was, she never really cared if they won or lost. She just needed to know - needed _others_ to know - that she could do something right.

In all honesty, she wasn’t too fond of her teammates either. They talked to much, and only about ridiculous subjects like who hooked up with who, who’s selling which drugs, how ugly so-and-so’s outfit was, etc. She’d mastered the art of appearing interested in those topics, but that didn’t make them any less agonizingly boring. She could never do that with Ymir; she always saw right through her. It could admittedly get frustrating, but she was just happy to have someone who could understand her. Everyone else saw her a constantly perky, helpful, kind person with a heart of gold and a ridiculously positive attitude. 

She didn’t spend much time with the cheer squad during school anyway, aside from game days when they were all in uniform and needed to be together to show school spirit, preferring to have lunch with her own personal group of friends who she’d known since middle school. Besides, there was no way in hell Ymir would want to (or be allowed to) sit with the other cheerleaders and football players, and Krista always liked being with her other friends, so it made more sense for her to sit with them. She especially liked Sasha, and had to suppress her anger every time one of her popular “friends” would make nasty comments about her eating habits or the way she spoke. Ymir seemed judgmental of her friends as well, but with them, she always had good intentions, even if she wouldn’t admit it. 

She was approached by Reiner first thing in the morning upon getting to her locker.

“Hey, Kris,” he greeted with a smooth smile. “You coming over tonight?” 

Historia forced herself to return his smile. “Yep! I’m really excited. I also invited Ymir, I hope that’s alright.”

She felt a tinge of satisfaction when his grin faltered. 

“Are you sure she’ll actually have fun? You know, she’s not exactly best friends with most of the people going...” 

“She’ll be fine, our other friends are going too,” Historia replied cheerfully. “I’ll make sure she has a good time. We all will!” 

Reiner nodded awkwardly.

“Yeah. Definitely. I’ll see you then, Krista. And good luck at the game tonight.” He walked away, but turned around quickly. “Oh, also, the whole football team and I are voting for you, so good luck. You’re definitely gonna win.”

“Thank you!” She said sweetly and waved as he walked off. She resisted the urge to bang her head against the locker; She had completely forgot about homecoming. She was grabbing her things from her locker when she felt a light tug on her ponytail. She spun around to see who it was, her irritation turning to relief when she saw Ymir standing in front of her. 

“You know, the only reason I supported you joining the cheer team was because of how cute you were in your uniform,” Ymir sighed, looking her up and down. “That skirt blinded me. I blame it for everything.” 

Historia shook her head and turned around to finish getting her things.

Ymir regarded her for a moment.

“What?” Krista asked, trying to sound relaxed.

“Something’s wrong,” She said. “What is it?”

Krista bit her lip. Of course, Ymir could read her like an open book. 

“I’m just...it’s this dumb election. It’s stressing me out, and I don’t think I’m doing so well.” Ymir raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I’ve heard about five people talking about how excited they were to vote for you on my way over. I think you’re good.”

“No, I’m not. People might be planning on it now, but it’s a month away, and they can change their minds.”

“Look,” Ymir began, leaning against her locker. “I’m not gonna pretend to understand why this whole homecoming thing is so important to you. To me, it seems like a superficial popularity contest and a total waste of time.” She smiled crookedly when Krista gave her an annoyed look.  
_“But,”_ she continued, “I know that when you care about something and work hard on it, there’s pretty much nothing in the damn world that can stop you. You’ll win this dumb thing, you’ll see.” 

Krista exhaled and let herself semi-fall onto Ymir, resting her head on her chest. Ymir’s arms automatically wrapped around her, her hand caressing the back of Krista’s head.

“Are you excited for tonight?” She inquired sleepily, “Even a tiny bit?”

Ymir shrugged. “I’m excited to see you and your posse of evil get totally hammered. I’ll get a good laugh, at the very least.”

“You’re terrible,” Historia said jokingly. “My mom won’t be home, so you can come to my place and we can get ready together.” She pulled away, looking her in the eye mischievously. “I’m dressing you up, by the way.” 

Ymir looked mildly disgusted. 

“No. No way. I will not let you turn me into a Barbie clone. That look wouldn’t work on me at all anyway.”

Krista rolled her eyes. “I know a thing or two about fashion. I won’t put you in anything that isn’t your style, I promise. Just bring a pair of the tightest jeans you have, and those black combat boots. I’ll take care of everything else. Also,” she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pink tupperware filled with neatly stacked brownies tied up with a string, handing it to Ymir. “As promised. With extra chocolate chips.” 

Ymir clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. “I hope you know you’re the only one who can manipulate me this well. No one else stands a chance at bending my will like this.” She put the plastic box in her backpack and draped her arm around Krista’s shoulders as they began walking to her first class, the way they always did when they were early enough for Ymir to get to her class on time. 

Ymir caught a glimpse of Reiner on her way, making crude jokes with his teammates and being as loud and obnoxious as ever. In middle school, the two of them were always battling over Krista, and Ymir always came out on top, pushing him out of the way or distracting Krista with something more interesting than him.

When they were kids, she was always getting in fights with boys who tried to get to close to Krista. Back then, it was never anything more than a boy starting to confess his everlasting love, and Ymir kicking him away before he could finish.

Ymir missed those days. Before cheerleading and cliques and dances, when it had just been her and Krista with the rest of their friends in class 104. They all still ate lunch together, but everyone was so busy that they rarely saw each other outside of school. 

She pulled Krista closer to her, feeling the same protectiveness she always felt when Reiner or other boys who had crushes on Krista were around. She knew that she couldn’t keep them away from her forever, but she could damn well try.

* * *

Mikasa, being the best at essentially everything, was Krista’s campaign manager.

Recently, lunchtime had become somewhat of a campaign meeting between Ymir and Historia’s friends. Mikasa was going over statistics regarding who had the most votes, who was more likely to win over which social groups, and various other generally uninteresting things when Eren stood up in a sudden burst of energy.

“Krista has to win! She’s deserves this more than anyone, and all our hard work has to be worth something!” He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. “We have to work harder!”

Mikasa grabbed his sleeve and yanked him down, shoving a forkful of food in his face.

“Eren, you never ate breakfast. Hurry and finish this before PE starts, or you could pass out.” 

Eren grumbled something under his breath and stubbornly shoved food into his mouth when Mikasa turned to the rest of the table. 

“Everyone needs to give out at least fifteen pins every day. So far we’ve only given out forty between all of us.” She took a box filled with carefully arranged pins with Krista’s name in them out of her backpack. “We need to do better. I don’t want to see anyone slacking off.” Her eyes scanned the table and landed on Sasha and Connie, who were very focused on building a figurine of some sort with their carrots. With a small sigh, Mikasa reached across the table and lightly flicked their vegetable statue, eliciting a cry of horror from both of them.

“I was gonna eat those after!” Sasha said miserably as the carrots rolled to the ground. 

“I was gonna take a picture and turn it in for extra credit,” Connie whined. Ymir rolled her eyes.

“You guys really are idiots,” she said irately, carelessly tossing her own bag of carrots over to them.

There was no doubt that Mikasa’s techniques and ideas were always genius, but when it came to telling people about them, she didn’t have the best conversational skills. Sasha and Connie had the pep, and Eren had the enthusiasm, but none of them were particularly charismatic. Armin was too shy, and Ymir was...well, Ymir.

“What we need is someone to convince people why Krista is the best option in a way that will appeal to them emotionally,” Mikasa said, a tinge of irritation in her voice. She looked over towards Ilse Lagnar, who was writing in her notebook at a far table in the cafeteria.  
“What she writes in the school paper will have a huge effect on how people vote. Someone needs to convince her to write a piece on why people should vote for Krista.”

“I can do that,” Ymir raised her hand nonchalantly. “Ilse is one of the few people in this school who sort of likes me.”

“Thank you, Ymir,” Mikasa said.  
“What?” Jean exclaimed in dismay, “She’s the least convincing person at this table. You all know how great I am with girls! You should let me talk to Ilse.”

“Good with girls?” Eren said, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.“You’re as good with girls as a...a...” Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder.

“Eren. Don’t try to make a comeback. You’re not good at it.” 

“What? Yes I am!” He looked at Armin. “I am, right?”

Armin was quiet, avoiding eye contact. Eren huffed in frustration.

“I’ll show you all some day,” he growled, “I’m super good at comebacks.”

Ignoring him, Mikasa turned to Ymir again. 

“Do you think you can talk to her today? The paper is published on Monday, so it would be good to get her as soon as possible.”

Ymir nodded casually. “Yeah, I got it.”

Jean muttered something snarky under his breath, but Ymir let it slide, not wanting to start anything. She could be convincing if she really tried; she wasn’t _that_ socially inept. Besides, this was for Krista. She would, tragically, do anything for her. It was sure to get her in trouble one day. 

* * *

Ymir hurried to the news room after school, hoping to get there before Ilse left.

She was there when Ymir arrived, typing so intently on her computer that she didn’t notice her come in. 

“Hello?” She said, somewhat awkwardly as she entered the room. Ilse’s head snapped up, taken by surprise.

“Ymir!” She greeted with a friendly smile. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the election,” she said, walking over and sitting down across from her. “Of course you know Histor - I mean, Krista is one of the primary candidates, right?”

Ilse nodded, setting aside her work.

“I do. Are you here to give me any useful information?” 

Ymir laughed uncomfortably and rested her elbows on the table. “Not exactly. I wanted to know what your stance was.” 

Ilse hummed thoughtfully. “I haven’t decided just yet. Of course, Krista’s awesome, but for the head cheerleader to also be the homecoming queen seems a little...”

“Cliche?” Ymir finished. “Yeah, I know. Thing is, Krista isn’t just the head cheerleader. She’s done a shitload of volunteer work for the school, she started the tutoring program for the elementary, pretty much runs the talent show and science fairs more than the teachers do, and she’s on the homecoming committee. She’s literally a perfect potential queen.” 

Ilse nodded. “She’s definitely got a more impressive resume than the other candidates. I’ll give it some thought and let you know.” She wrote down a quick note before pausing. “But I have to say,” she began. “I’m curious.”

“About?”

“You,” She said. “You and Krista, specifically. I hate to sound as gossipy as the rest of the school, but it’s kind of my job. How did you two become friends? I mean, you really seem to hate popular kids and jocks, and she is one. Not to mention your totally opposite personalities...” Ilse trailed off. “It’s just interesting, is all.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “You really expect me to sit here and tell the press all about my personal relationships? Sorry, I’ll pass.”

Ilse pushed aside her notebooks and leaned closer. “I won’t even put it in the paper. Journalists are just curious, you know?” 

Ymir sighed. If it was anyone else she would have snapped at them, but Ilse was actually kind of tolerable. “I’ll leave that up to your imagination,” she replied, standing up. “Thanks for your time.” 

She stopped on her way out and looked over her shoulder apathetically.

“We’ve been friends for a long time. That’s all.”

Ilse nodded and eyes her curiously as she left the room.

* * *

Ymir hated both football players and cheerleaders alike, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy Trost High’s football games.  
She had to admit that she liked to watch football for the sports aspect. It was a good, simple form of entertainment, and she was always happy to see idiot jocks knocking each other over and killing even more of what few brain cells they have. 

Naturally, her favorite part of the game were the cheers. She went there to support Krista, and it just happened to be an added bonus that she got to watch her doing flips, jumps, and high kicks, all while wearing a tiny skirt. Of course, she was mostly there to offer moral support.

Obviously. 

She sat in the bleachers next to Jean and Eren, who were shouting at the field so loud she feared she might go deaf. 

The crowd screamed when Reiner made his second touchdown, and Ymir sat back with her arms crossed in what she meant to be a show of obvious disinterest. 

She leaned forward immediately when it was time for the cheerleaders to start their routine, Krista in the front as usual. 

Ymir watched intently as she performed her routine, her voice astonishingly loud for someone so tiny.

She immediately turned when she heard two boys she didn’t recognize laughing with each other and saying something about “The blonde chick in the front”. They must have been from the opposing team’s school.

“Dude, I’d fuck the shit out of her,” one said to the other. “Girl can lift her leg so high in the air, it’s sexy as hell.”

“She’s probably used to it. Cheerleaders, man, they’re all easy as fuck. She’s so hot she’s probably hooked up with the whole football team.” 

The other boy laughed. “Bro, you don’t even know what I’d do to her. I’d-“ He stopped abruptly when Ymir grabbed the back of his shirt, forcing him to look at her. 

“What the fuck did you just say about her?” She demanded, leaning in close.  
“Fucking relax,” one of them said, annoyed. “We were just saying, the bitch is hot.”  
Ymir's eyes flashed as she yanked him up by his collar and landed a punch so hard it knocked him over onto his friend. When the other boy shot up, she did the same to him, this time giving a solid kick with her knee to his groin. 

Everyone in the bleachers started shouting, and the cheerleaders had stopped their routine. Hitch was laughing hysterically with Mina, clearly finding the situation hilarious.

“Would you two _stop?”_ Krista demanded harshly, silencing both of them.

Jean and Eren grabbed Ymir’s shoulders, pulling her back. 

“Ymir!” Eren shouted, “Stop it!” 

“Fucking dickheads,” she hissed, spitting on one of their faces. They were about to attack her when Mikasa got in front of them, catching the fist he threw at Ymir with one of her hands.

“You two need to leave now.” She said simply.

One of them opened his mouth to protest, but the other just nudged his shoulder harshly.

“Let’s just go, man. These people are fucking insane.” 

Ymir shook off Eren and Jean and stormed off to the dumpsters behind the school to cool down. Krista saw her and ran to follow her despite protests from the other girls. 

“Ymir!” Krista exclaimed angrily when she caught up with her. “What was _that?”_

Ymir slumped over and sunk down against the wall, refusing to make eye contact. “The assholes deserved it.”

“I don’t care if they deserved it! You can’t just go around starting fights with random people! What if you got in trouble or hurt?”

“Then I get in trouble or hurt. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal! God, Ymir, you should know better. What were you _thinking?"_

_“They were talking about you, okay?”_ Ymir shouted, cutting her off. “They were saying all kinds of disgusting shit.” She clenched her fists just thinking about it. “I should have ripped their fucking tongues out.” 

Krista closed her mouth, her eyes softening. 

“Ymir,” She said more quietly, sitting next to her. “I know you care a lot, and I’m really grateful for it. But you...you could really hurt yourself some day, and I don’t think I would be able to handle that. I just want you to be more careful.” She took Ymir’s arm and laid her head on her shoulder. “You’re my best friend. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do. So please, no more fighting, okay?” 

Ymir responded with a stubborn grunt, and Historia just sighed.  

“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but you looked kind of cool while you were beating up those guys.” 

Ymir turned to her with a halfhearted grin. “Really? Maybe I should get in more fights in front of you after all.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Krista laughed slightly, elbowing her in the ribs.

Just then, the two boys walked by, one of them holding a bloody paper towel to his nose. They sped up when they saw Ymir glaring at them, and she barely resisted the temptation to get up and go for their throats this time. 

“You should have let me beat them up,” Krista said humorously. “I’m so small that no one would ever fight back.”

“Right,” Ymir laughed replied sarcastically, “You could just go for the knees.” 

“Haven’t you heard of David and Goliath? I could totally beat them.”

Ymir laughed softly and rested her head atop Krista’s, exhaling contentedly. Krista smelled like sweat and sunscreen and flowers; it was somehow intoxicating.  
God, she had it bad. 

“Okay,” Krista said after a moment, standing up and offering Ymir a (unnecessary) hand. “The party is in a few hours, so we should start getting ready.”

Ymir quirked an eyebrow. “What about the game?"

"I don't think we'll be finishing our cheer, and it's not like anyone will notice if I'm gone. It's fine."

Ymir groaned. "Okay," She said, "Let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just fuckin realized I had the title misspelled this whole time? It was a typo I promise I'm not that dumb.  
> Also who saw that rating go up?? lmao it's gonna be slightly nsfw in this chapter and in later chapters...more so.  
> Full disclosure this chapter does require some suspension of disbelief because let's be honest there's no way Historia would be able to yike, she would be that awkward white girl trying to dance sexy and end up just awkwardly semi-twerking like Miley Cyrus r.i.p

They had to hurry to get to Krista’s house before her mother got home. Krista liked to avoid her mother as much as possible; When she wasn’t insulting or berating her, she was ignoring her completely and acting as if she didn’t exist. It was easier for Krista to simply not be around her, and vice versa. 

They maintained their well off lifestyle through her father, who she had only met a few times in her life. She was an accident, and both of her parents made that clear to her ever since she was a baby. Her mother wanted an abortion, but her father was an extremely pro-life politician. When he offered her a ridiculous amount of money to have the child, she couldn’t say no.

Despite this fact, he wanted nothing to do with her or her mother, figuring he could simply replace his presence with large sums of money. It didn’t matter; It was easier for everyone that way anyway. Krista was never meant to have a happy, loving family, and she'd accepted that fact a long time ago.

When they got to Krista’s room, Ymir flopped down on her bed, enjoying the size and softness of it. Her bed at home was a measly twin spring mattress with a single, under stuffed pillow and thinning blanket. Krista said that sleeping in it made her feel like Cinderella. Easy for her to say.

“I’m gonna change,” Krista told Ymir, “I already chose my outfit to spare you the agony of helping me pick.” She gave her a teasing smile and went into her walk-in closet to dress, leaving Ymir to lay idly on her bed.

Bored, she took the opportunity to use Krista’s phone (she had the passcode, of course) and waste time looking at her various social media. 

If instagram was a social resume, Krista’s was very impressive. Almost every day she was posting pictures of herself doing exciting things with her many friends, pretty views, and an occasional bikini photo or two during the summer. Ymir  _ really _ appreciated those.

There were a few pictures with Ymir, but she usually tried to avoid being photographed in any case. It’s not like it mattered; she looked out of place with her anyway. Even the occasional photos of Sasha, Mikasa and Annie managed to blend in more than she did. On a profile filled with pretty girls in bikinis and sun dresses and flawless hair and makeup, Ymir stood out like a sore, awkwardly placed thumb. It pained her a little to see how much she looked like she didn’t belong with Krista the way her other friends did, but she didn’t let it get to her too much. She couldn’t. 

One of the few photos of her was one that Krista had taken on Ymir’s 18th birthday, where Krista had insisted they go to an arcade, playing laser tag of all things. She always knew what Ymir liked, no matter how much she denied it. She also brought along the rest of their friends, and even though Ymir pretended to be against it, it really was a nice day. 

She didn’t hate the picture. She actually looked like she was having fun; it was a rare sight. 

The picture itself didn’t have hundreds of likes the way all of Krista’s other pictures did, which alone was very telling of how her classmates saw her. Still, Krista never seemed to care. It was ridiculous, really, that a girl who never stopped obsessing over other people’s opinions of her would make an exception for Ymir of all people, and be openly friends with such an antisocial girl who appeared to dislike everyone, and who everyone disliked back. 

She'd almost scrolled down to their sophomore year when Krista re-entered the room. 

“Ready!” She announced brightly after only a half hour, which was impressive for her. She was wearing a pair of tiny white mid rise shorts, a pink velvet crop top with a lacy white bra poking out of the top, and a pair of cream colored canvas shoes. Her makeup was immaculate as always, with light rose gold eyeshadow and a soft pink lip tint that matched her nails and blush.

“How do I look?”

Ymir leaned back on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really need to ask?”

Krista tugged at her shorts nervously. “Is it bad?”

Ymir scoffed. “God, no. Historia. You’re gorgeous, and you know it. Now stop fishing for compliments.” She fell back down, knees dangling over the edge of the large bed. Ymir wished she could sleep here every night; her bed really _was_ a brick compared to this. “Hey, here’s an idea - how about you keep that hot outfit on, ditch your friends, and you and I can stay here and get wasted by ourselves?”

Krista pouted, going over to lie down on her stomach next to Ymir.

“It won’t be bad, you’ll see. You might even have fun.”

Ymir scoffed. “ _ Fun _ . With those brain dead popularity zombies? Not likely.”

Krista frowned. “You know, I’m one of them too. You have fun with me.”

“No, you’re different,” Ymir countered. “You’re not a soulless, walking Forever 21 mannequin. You do kinda look like one, though.”

“Hey!” Krista protested, playfully hitting Ymir with a pillow, “Do not!”

Ymir laughed and grabbed the pillow from her, taking her wrist and pulling her forward to lay on her chest.

“You’re right. My Historia makes all those other popular shits look like plastic pieces of insta-trash.”

Krista rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Meanie,” she mumbled.

They were quiet for a moment.

“I can stay at your place tonight, right?” Krista asked softly. “My mom’s gonna be home, and I’ll be coming back late, and I don’t really want to get screamed at, or…” she stopped, and Ymir forced herself not to get angry. Krista’s mother was evil incarnate. She didn’t hit her often, and when she did, she made sure not to hit her face for no other reason than the fact that it would make  _ her _ look bad if her daughter didn’t look perfect. The only time she ever spoke to her was when she was telling her what a disgrace she was, or that she regretted ever having her, or that she’d be better off dead. Ymir wished she could take her away from all of it, but the only thing she could do was support her until high school was over and she was able to move out.

“Obviously,” Ymir replied, trying to sound calm. “You don’t have to ask.”

Krista smiled and got up quickly.

“Okay, your turn!” She chirped, and Ymir threw her head back in frustration.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, it is. This is your cliché teen movie moment.”

She pulled an unwilling Ymir up by her wrists and examined her, looking her up and down.

“Did you bring the jeans and boots?”

“In my bag,” Ymir conformed tiredly.

Krista went over to get the clothes and made a smug expression. 

“You know, your body is way too nice to hide baggy grunge clothes all the time. You should wear these more.”

She stood and held them out to her.

Ymir took them and felt a small blush as she changed, Krista staring at her intently.

“Now,” She said with a smile, going into her closet. “Let’s find a top for you.”

Ymir made a face. “Historia, you’re a foot shorter than me and about half my size. I don’t think your shirts will fit me.”

“Wrong,” she responded frankly, “Because what fits _me_ normally will be extra small on _you._ That’s what I’m going for here.”

Ymir’s cheeks got redder. “Historia! I’m not going to show up looking like one of your other skank friends.” 

“You won’t,” she insisted, “You’ll look way better. And edgier. I know you like that. Not everything in my closet is girly, you know.” She started going through her many racks and pulled out several articles of clothing. “You’re just lucky I'm not making you wear one of my dresses.”

She set the clothes out on her bed, and Ymir looked surprised.

“Where the hell did you get these?”

In front of her were five shirts, all dark or ripped or with strange sayings written in a metal band font. They were completely  _ un _ -Krista.

Krista shrugged. “Well, you wore this kind of thing a lot when we first started high school, and I sort of had a brief phase during freshman year where I wanted to be…more like you.” She looked down, embarrassed. “It only lasted a second before I realized it wouldn’t work for me, but I had to try.”

Ymir’s eyes widened and Krista squeaked in surprise when she pulled her over to embrace her.

“You’re so damn cute, you know that? You’re gonna give me a heart attack or something if you keep acting like that.”

Krista laughed and hugged her back, enjoying the familiar feeling of Ymir’s arms around her.

“Don’t distract me,” Krista chastised, pulling away. “Now. Choose one, or I’ll choose for you.”

Ymir sighed and examined the clothing. None of them would even close to cover her midriff, so it was pointless to choose one with the most coverage.

“This one,” She said exasperatedly, pointing to the one that reminded her the least of a mid 2000's emo music video background dancer. 

“Good choice!” Krista agreed, clearly satisfied with herself. Ymir reluctantly picked up the shirt. It was short and black, with the name of some punk band she used to listen to written in red letters on it. Clearly Krista had tried cut off the sleeves and neckline the way Ymir did to all her clothes back then, but it ended up more asymmetrical and sloppy than anything else. Still, Ymir thought it looked alright. She felt a little uncomfortable, not used to tight or revealing clothing, but she would adjust. 

“See? I told you it would look great,” Krista said happily. “And let your hair down, please? You wear that ponytail every day. It looks so pretty loose.”

Ymir grudgingly did as she was told and pulled out her hair tie, not bothering to protest. She really needed to get better at saying no to that girl. 

Krista stretched up on her tiptoes and reached her arms as high as she could so that she could tousle Ymir’s hair in an attempt to give it more volume, and Ymir was just grateful she wouldn’t be doing her makeup. 

“There,” Krista said, stepping back to admire her styling abilities. "As much as I want to give you a full  _She's All That_ kind makeover, I guess this is good enough." She paused. “You have no idea how much I want to do your makeup.” 

“ _ Not  _ happening,” Ymir said firmly. Krista just shook her head and checked the time on her phone. 

“The party started a half hour ago, so we should leave soon. I’ll call an Uber.” 

Ymir nodded and prayed she wouldn’t regret this  _ too _ much. 

* * *

 

When they got out of the car, they could hear the noise from the house an entire block down. Ymir must have looked visibly stressed, because Krista took her hand. 

“It’ll be fine,” Krista assured her, squeezing her. “Just don’t start any fights, okay? You seem like an angry drunk,” She teased. 

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

They entered the house, where her ears were instantly attacked with blaring music and loud, incoherent conversations that consisted largely of just drunk yelling. 

“Krista!” A girl Ymir didn’t recognize shouted, rushing up to her with several others.

“Hey, guys!” she greeted sweetly, and Ymir could instantly tell that Krista didn’t remember their names. Of course. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” The girl exclaimed, her lazy tongue a clear indication that she was far from sober. A different, equally drunk girl eyed Ymir. 

“Hey,” She said, gesturing to Ymir with her red cup, “You’re that...that fighter girl, right? The one who got in the fight?”

Ymir nodded stiffly, not saying anything. 

“ _ Duuuude _ ,” She exclaimed. “That was so fuckin’ cool! I know those guys, they go to my school, you know? They’re like, the biggest assholes. I hate those guys.” She reached to give Ymir a high five, which she awkwardly returned. 

“You’re hot too. Did you know you’re hot? Like, I’m not gay, but -”

“Let’s get drinks!” Krista cut in, and Ymir could detect a hint of irritation in her overtly perky tone. She tightly grasped Ymir’s hand again and navigated her way through the crowd over to a table covered in bottles of alcohol, chasers, and disposable red full sized and shot cups.

“Here you go,” She said, filling one shot with Vodka and another with soda of some sort. She handed them both to Ymir, who only took the cup with the alcohol and downed it quickly. Krista looked impressed. 

“I thought you don’t drink often?” she said with surprise in her voice.

“I don’t,” Ymir replied, trying not to react to the burning in her throat. “I’m just not a pussy. Chasers are for pussies.” 

“Some of us have weaker pallates than others,” Krista responded indignantly, taking a shot and chasing it immediately with the soda, cringing. 

“Ymir! Krista!” 

They turned to see Sasha hurrying up to them, Connie following anxiously behind.

“Sasha!” Krista waved back, halting when she saw that Sasha was carrying an entire family sized bag of chips, her eyes noticeably red. 

“Krista,” She giggled when she got to her, “I have _ never  _ smoked weed until tonight, and food is  _ so good. _ ” She exclaimed, shoving an entire handful of chips in her mouth at once. 

“She has the munchies,” Connie explained grimly. “It’s bad.”

“Oh, no,” Krista gasped, genuinely concerned that the girl may end up needing her stomach pumped. “Sasha, sweetie, why don’t you try to sleep it off? Sleeping while you’re high is way better than eating.” 

“Mm mm,” Sasha declined with her mouth full, shaking her head. “We’re going to Denny’s!” 

“Sasha, please,” Connie begged, “I’m not rich.”

“I’m gonna order everything!” She shouted happily. 

“Guess you shouldn’t have come to this after all,” Ymir said, clearly enjoying Connie’s torment. He threw her a dirty look as he was dragged away by Sasha, surely to spend his entire savings account on food. Krista bit her lip nervously. 

"That was quick," Ymir remarked, clearly entertained.

“I hope they’ll be alright…” 

“Who cares? You brought me here so you would have fun, so have some fun,” she said, handing Krista a shot. “I can’t believe that in eight years, I’ve never seen you drunk. I want to enjoy this.” 

Krista rolled her eyes and took another shot, too embarrassed to chase it after Ymir’s comment. 

“Oh,  _ god _ ,”  she choked, “I don’t know how people do that.” 

Ymir shrugged, taking another. “Strength of will.” 

Another group of people approached Krista, all greeting her excitedly. One of them, unfortunately, was a very intoxicated Hitch.

Although she was standing right next next to Krista, Hitch completely disregarded Ymir. 

“Have you seen Reiner yet?” Hitch asked giddily. Krista shook her head. 

“I haven’t. Where is he?” 

“ _ Ohmigod _ , you totally have to see him! He looks  _ so _ hot tonight,” Hitch responded, taking her wrist and dragging her away. Krista, being an extreme lightweight, was already tipsy after just two shots and didn’t have the sense to turn back and stay with Ymir, leaving her to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. She sighed bitterly, figuring that getting drunk and watching the people she hated act stupid wouldn’t be the worst way to spend her night. 

She looked over towards the corner and saw Jean, who was trying desperately to impress a girl, and Marco, who was clearly trying and failing to be a wingman for Jean. On the other side of the room, Bertholdt was standing by Reiner talking to Krista and the other girls, Annie standing behind them, blank faced as usual. She could also clearly hear loud, indistinguishable yelling that was undeniably drunk Eren getting overly passionate about  _ something _ . Mikasa must have been having a difficult time dealing with that.

She considered talking to them, but quickly decided against it. She was never good at socializing in any situation, especially a party where she clearly didn't belong. Instead, she choose to take another shot, this time discreetly chasing it and hoping no one would notice. It really  _ was _ disgusting. 

She couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed - Krista had convinced her to go to this party, claiming she would have more fun with her there, only to run off immediately to get wasted with her asshole friends. From a distance, she really did look like the kind of person Ymir would dislike - just another pretty girl, dancing and laughing and getting hammered with her other snobby friends. 

Still, when she looked at her, she could never manage to see her that way. No matter what, she would always see her as  _ Historia - _ kind, selfish, scared, strong, beautiful Historia.  _ Her _ Historia, who always saw good in her even when there was none. 

Even when she blended in with the rest of her clique, she looked nothing short of spectacular to Ymir. 

Jesus, she needed another drink.

She was sure she looked like a loner freak - standing in the corner taking shot after shot by herself definitely didn’t make her seem like an example of social prowess. She didn’t care much; it was fun to watch everyone she hated falling over each other and making total fools of themselves. 

She was on her eighth shot when she noticed a guy from the football team obviously flirting with Krista, his hand on her lower back and his face dangerously close to hers. She couldn’t tell if Krista was interested or not - she looked like she didn’t even know he was flirting with her, clueless as usual. Still, she felt a pang of jealousy and the familiar overprotectiveness she’d always had when it came to Krista. Taking yet another drink, she stomped over as best as she could without falling. 

“Hey, big dude,” She shouted lazily, “You better back off my Historia,” She coughed, trying to sound intimidating.

“Your who?” He said, confused.

“This cute ass girl. She’s  _ mine _ ,” She declared, tripping over her own feet, “Sh’s mine, an’ we’re-” She hiccuped, “We’re gonna get  _ married _ !” 

Krista fell backwards, Ymir just barely catching her, holding her around the waist.

“ _ Ymiiiir _ ,” She drawled, “This guy is  _ boring _ .”

The boy in question looked offended and opened his mouth to say something when Krista took Ymir by the wrist and stumbled towards the middle of the room when a new song came on, causing nearly everyone in the room to scream with glee. Even drunk, Ymir found it in herself to be judgemental.

_ Yiking? Really? _

“Ymir!” Krista cried excitedly, “I love this song!” 

She suddenly grabbed Ymir’s hands, placing them on her hips and started to  _ bend over _ . 

_ Holy shit. _

_ Historia Reiss is yiking on me. _

And for a girl with hardly any ass, she was  _ good _ at it.

She stared in disbelief as Krista moved her hips, grinding them directly against Ymir. She thanked god she wasn’t a man because good  _ lord _ , would she have a noticeable problem in her jeans. 

“Dance with me!” She called over her shoulder when Ymir remained still. Although she had no idea how, she did her best to comply, moving her hips along with Krista’s as best she could. She felt like she was doing pretty well, although that could have just been the alcohol telling her so.

Krista was hypnotizing, her body moving from side to side like some sort of seductive fucking snake. Was what she was doing even legal? Ymir gripped her hips tighter, pulling them even closer. God, she was getting herself into some deep shit. 

She wanted to do bad, bad things to those hips. 

It wasn’t until the song ended that Krista straightened up and leaned her back against Ymir’s chest, looking up at her.

“Can we go now? I’m  _ tierd _ .”

“Hell yes,” Ymir confirmed, “This place is shit.”

Krista happily grabbed Ymir’s arm and left the party without so much as a goodbye to anyone, despite several people (including Reiner) calling for her to stay. 

Ymir didn’t regret coming to the party after all. 

* * *

 

Ymir’s foster parents weren’t home, so they didn’t need to worry about appearing sober. Her new parents were more on the straight edge side, and likely would have complained and made her life much more inconvenient than it already was. 

She clumsily unlocked the door to her home and stumbled inside, Krista holding onto her arm for balance. 

“I’m so glad you came,” She lilted as Ymir led her to her room, “wasn’t it so fun?”

“No comment,” She replied sarcastically. 

Ymir tripped when they entered her room and both fell onto the bed, landing on their backs and laughing for no reason at all. 

“Hey, Ymir,” Historia whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you touch me as much anymore?”

Ymir snorted. “What’re you talking about?” 

Historia rolled over on her side to face her.

“Y’know, when we were younger ‘n stuff, you were always like ‘ _Historia’s here! Gotta hug her or touch her or somethin’!_ And you always held me and protected me like you did tonight, ‘n it was  _ suuuuper _ nice. But now you only do it sometimes, and only at home. Like, I gotta hug you first. ‘ts sad.”

Before Ymir could respond, Krista suddenly grabbed her shirt collar, yanking her over onto her side to face her.

“Y’know something?” She slurred, “You’re my best friend _ ever. _ Everyone else totally sucks compared to you.”

“Really? Everyone?” Ymir asked teasingly, not sounding any more articulate than Krista did.

“Yup.  _ Eve-ry-one _ ,” she replied, enunciating each syllable. She moved over close to Ymir’s face, her hot breath smelling like Vodka and mint gum.

“Wanna know how much I like you?” 

Ymir grinned. “How much?”

“ _ This _ much,” She sang, leaning in.

At first Ymir hardly even registered what was happening; The alcohol combined with the lightness of Krista’s lips made it difficult to realize exactly what they were doing.

After a moment, she pulled away, looking at Krista with wide eyes.

Krista stared back, her cheeks red from both the alcohol as well as the kiss. She looked nervous - almost regretful, but after a moment her nose crinkled and started giggling madly.

“Ymir,” she gasped, “Come _ back,” _

She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and pulled her close, rougher this time. Forgetting her momentary shock, she laughed as Krista kissed her.

Ymir moved over so that she was on top of her, Krista’s legs on either side of Ymir’s hips.  _ “Ymir, _ ” Krista drawled again, directly next to her ear, “You are _ sooo  _ freaking hot. You know that, right? You’re like, sexy as fuck. When you were dancing with me tonight? God, that was hot.”

If Ymir was sober, she was would have been surprised; Krista almost never swore, and never like that. It was...kind of attractive.

_ Very _ attractive.

“Fuck, Historia,” Ymir laughed breathily, “You have no idea. You’re -“ she stopped when she was cut off by another rough kiss - “so beautiful.”

“I wanna do it,” Krista breathed, and Ymir had to chuckle again; in her drunken stupor, that sentence was hilarious.

“I’m  _ seriouuuusss _ !” she giggled, but then her expression turned more sincere. She pulled Ymir down again and bit her ear lightly before whispering into it desperately.

“I want you to fuck me, Ymir.”

Ymir quieted and stared at her, noticing again just how amazing she looked - flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, and an open mouth that was practically begging to be kissed.

Ymir grinned and leaned in once again, biting Krista’s lip. She squealed and wrapped her legs around Ymir’s hips, pulling her even closer and causing some  _ very _ uncomfortable friction between them. They both moaned, and Ymir’s heart sped out of control. She could die happy right then; hearing Krista make that noise - _ making  _ Krista make that noise - was probably her happiest moment and biggest accomplishment. At least, that’s how it seemed while she was drunk.

_ “Now, _ Ymir,” Krista breathed, “Fucking-“ She let out another small moan as Ymir moved her hips again - “ _ Touch me _ ,” she finished, biting down hard on her neck. Ymir gasped and pulled Krista’s shirt off, and couldn’t believe what she was finally looking at. She’d wanted this for so long, and she had a hard time believing it was really happening. She never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, the universe wasn’t very keen on giving her what she wanted.

“Wait!” Krista yelled frantically, pushing Ymir off her and rushing out of the room. Ymir sat in shock, the warmth from both Krista and the alcohol leaving her immediately, replaced with a cold panic. She had fucked up, _god,_ she fucked up, she must have been a bad kisser, Krista was probably disgusted by her, she was going to -

Suddenly, she heard gagging coming from down the hall.

_ Oh. _

She hurried over to the bathroom to find Krista on her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting nothing but the copious amount of alcohol she’d had at the party.

“Shit,” she mumbled, bending down to pull Krista's hair back.

“Historia, didn’t you eat before the game?”

_ “Mmmnnndidnwantto,”  _ was her garbled response before she heaved again. Ymir sighed and grabbed a band to hold Historia’s hair back.

“I’ll be right back, I’m getting you water.”

Ymir said, trying her best to sound sober and collected. She navigated her way to the kitchen as best she could without tripping over anything, and very carefully filled a glass with water before bringing it to the bathroom. Krista had gone limp over the toilet bowl, her head dangling over her arm on the seat. Ymir’s nose wrinkled in disgust, and she set the glass on the counter. She crouched down and pulled her up, trying not to gag as she wiped her mouth with toilet paper.

“Historia,” She said, shaking her. “Historia, wake up. You need water.”

She groaned and turned her head to the side, refusing to drink. Ymir took a deep breath and tilted Krista’s chin back, holding the cup to her mouth and trying her best to aim correctly.

She swallowed the water that Ymir managed to pour into her mouth without spilling too much until the glass was finished and fell forward, her forehead landing on Ymir’s shoulder. Ymir sighed and did the best she could to stand up without falling over before picking her up and carrying her to bed.

She certainly didn’t look as ethereal as she had earlier - her face was pale, her makeup was smudged all over, and her expression was similar to that of a corpse. Ymir still thought she was lovely.

She set her down on the bed as gently as she could, and was promptly dragged down by the back of her neck.

_“Ymir,”_ Krista whined into the pillow. “Stay here.”

Ymir took a deep breath and obliged, moving closer and pulling up her blanket over them. Krista nestled into her and buried her face in Ymir’s neck.

“Are you alright?” Ymir asked cautiously. Krista nodded lethargically.

“Mmhhm,” she mumbled. “Love you, Ymir.” Ymir wrapped her arms tightly around Krista’s waist, her eyes falling closed and her heart beating faster than ever.

“I love you too, Historia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up this part isn't gonna end well lol  
> Writing the party scene gave me war flashbacks to my freshman year of college lmao terrible times who can relate


End file.
